


Through the trees of loneliness

by cnroth



Series: When We All Fall Asleep [4]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnroth/pseuds/cnroth
Summary: Chakotay has been in a rut since their mission with Captain Janeway, and B’Elanna is done putting up with his bullshit.





	Through the trees of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to TheShorty for the beta!

**Then**  
  
The first time B’Elanna met Chakotay, they nearly died together on an uninhabited moon.  
  
As their tiny transport ship lay smoldering on the rocky ground, B’Elanna kept thinking how ironic it was that she went through the trouble of faking her death just to die before she’d even had the chance to go on a mission with the resistance. If Chakotay sent a distress signal, odds were the Alliance would find them. If he didn’t, the star system was so far off the beaten track that even friendly passers-by wouldn’t notice anything amiss unless they happened to scan that specific moon for some stupid reason.

It was hopeless.  
  
“My crew knows my schedule and course,” Chakotay said. “And they know all the best hiding spots along the way. They’ll see the same Alliance fleet we did and figure out where we went. Give them a few days and they’ll find us.”  
  
B’Elanna laughed. It was either that or cry, and she _never_  cried in front of other people. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that, rebel. I hope it keeps you comfortable while you starve to death.”  
  
“I know you have no reason to believe me, but I trust my crew. We won’t die here.”  
  
“Haven’t you heard? I’m already dead.”  
  
He shifted the pack of supplies on his back and said nothing.  
  
“Do you understand what I’ve done?” she continued. “I watched my mother torture and murder my own father because he believed in _your_  fucking cause. And, like an idiot, I decided to find you and tell you everything he couldn’t. All the planning I had to do just to pull off a convincing death, all that I risked to find the resistance knowing they’d probably kill me on the spot, and this is how I die? On a nameless moon in the middle of nowhere just because you can’t fly a fucking shuttle?”  
  
Chakotay set the supplies on the ground and crossed his arms.  
  
B’Elanna fumed. “Seriously? You’ve got nothing to say to me now?”  
  
“I already said what I had to say. At this point, I’d just be repeating myself.”  
  
She scoffed. “What, you mean that bullshit about how your crew is so super smart that they can find us in two days? They don’t even know you’re missing!”  
  
“I said a few days. They’ll know we’re missing when I don’t check in soon.”  
  
“Oh, and I suppose they’re going to immediately pack up and come running straight to this moon. Is that it?”  
  
He widened his stance and lifted his chin. “More or less.”  
  
B’Elanna balled her fists and grit her teeth. It would have felt _so_ good to hit him, to beat him to death for his stupidity and optimism. After all, she could survive twice as long without him draining their supplies. But what if his crew did come, and they found her alone with Chakotay’s beaten body? She’d never get what she wanted from them.  
  
Instead she settled for yelling at him and storming into a nearby cave.

* * *

 **Now**  
  
For about a week after Captain Janeway left, Chakotay did his best to hide his emotions behind a mask of indifference and duty. Although he didn't fool B’Elanna for a second, she kept her mouth shut and carried on as though nothing had changed.  
  
Of course, with the Klingons and Cardassians courting war against each other—and the Bajorans doing nothing to stop it—the truth was that everything had changed. If ever the resistance had a shot at success, it was now.  
  
But fine, let Chakotay have his little pity party. He wasn’t one to stay stuck in a rut for long. Soon enough, he’d bounce back and they’d slaughter all those Alliance bastards who’d made their lives miserable for far too long.  
  
After several days, however, Chakotay’s mood took a noticeable downturn. He still ran the ship and carried out assigned missions, but then he’d disappear into his quarters, refusing to socialize with anyone. Still, B’Elanna gave him space to work out his issues on his own. Surely, whatever he was feeling couldn’t last much longer than his short-lived relationship with Janeway had... right?  
  
But when two more weeks passed and his mood translated into recklessness and apathy, B’Elanna was done tolerating his broody bullshit.  
  
Standing outside of his quarters, she took a moment to breathe and consider how he must be feeling. Walking in there with her rage on her sleeve wouldn’t motivate him to change, and she wanted to keep her temper in check. It was the least she could do for the man who’d been such a good friend to her from the very beginning.  
  
Her resolve vanished when she entered her code into the panel and found he’d locked her out along with everyone else.  
  
She banged on the door and shouted for him to let her in, but no answer came. What the fuck was wrong with him? He could be a stubborn old _k’pekt_ sometimes, but he’d never locked her out before.  
  
So she ripped the panel right out of the wall, rewired the lock, and let herself inside.  
  
The lights were so dim she couldn’t see anything at first, but her eyes quickly adjusted and the furniture took shape. A full sized bed, a two-seater couch, a small dinner table where a shadow of a man sat drinking. B’Elanna cringed as the smell of rotgut hit her nose.  
  
“Was wond’rin when you’d jus’ break in.”  
  
He was drunk. The fucker was drunk. What if someone launched a surprise attack? What if they got an emergency transmission from the resistance and needed to respond right away? How could he possibly do his job in such a state?

Worse yet, what if he passed out in a bad position and choked to death on his own vomit? Or had another medical emergency and no one knew? How many times in the last two weeks had he been like this?  
  
Fuck kindness and compassion.  
  
B’Elanna stormed to the table, picked up the half empty bottle of homemade liquor, and threw it against the nearest wall. The bottle shattered into pieces, the contents spewing onto the deck.  
  
Chakotay stood, stumbled, and steadied himself on the chair. “Hey, wha’ the fuck?”  
  
She shoved the table aside, tipping it over and sending a few tablets crashing to the deck. Stomping right into his space, she wrenched the glass from his hand and smashed it on the floor. “This is the most idiotic and childish shit I’ve ever seen from you, and it stops now. It was bad enough when you were making reckless choices that could have gotten us caught or killed on a mission, but this? This is crossing a line. If you won’t act like a fucking captain, then it’s my j—“

He grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips against hers, interrupting her rant. The kiss was sloppy, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and his lips wet with saliva.

She wrenched her mouth from his and shoved him back. “What the fuck is the matter with you?”  
  
“I...” He frowned as he regained his balance. “Don’ wanna fight, Lanna.”  
  
Her rage cooled at the vulnerability in his voice. “I don’t either.”  
  
“I jus’ want... I want... I dunno.”  
  
“Company?”  
  
“Yes!” He nodded, pointing an unsteady finger at her. “That.”  
  
She jerked her face away, narrowly avoiding a finger in the eye, and batted his hand aside. “I’ve been here the whole time, Chakotay. You’re the one who locked me out.”  
  
His hand dropped to his side. “Sorry.”  
  
“But I’m only here as your friend and your XO,” B’Elanna continued. “I’m not here to fuck.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
B’Elanna scoffed. “Because you’re drunk and you’re not thinking straight.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So I’m not fucking you when you’re like this. It would just make you feel even worse, and you’ve got more than enough self-pity already.”  
  
Chakotay groaned, leaning his head back and stumbling into the wall behind him. He bounced off the surface, frowned, and fell to the deck.  
  
She sighed, grabbed his arms, and guided him back to his feet. “Come on, ya big lug,” she said as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you into bed.”  
  
“Bed?” His voice held a hopeful lilt.  
  
“Yes, bed. Where you can sleep this off without me.”  
  
“Buzz kill,” he muttered.  
  
“Damn right.” When they reached his bed, all she had to do was nudge and he fell onto it. She picked up his feet and rolled him onto his side, tucking a pillow behind him so he wouldn’t move in his sleep.  
  
Before she could slip away, he grabbed her hand and murmured, “Stay.”  
  
“Chakotay, I already told you—“  
  
“No. No sex. Jus’... stay.”  
  
She squeezed his fingers. “Okay.”

* * *

 **Then**  
  
After something like an hour of silence—of watching Chakotay methodically arrange their supplies and lay out their sleeping bags, of choking down food rations and sipping water—B’Elanna had the strangest impulse.

She wanted to talk.  
  
It wasn’t a normal thing for her to do, but between the stress of the past several days and her doubts that she’d ever make it off the moon alive, her secrets and memories and feelings all coalesced into a burden she couldn’t bear anymore.  
  
So she told him about her mother, about growing up in the intendant’s palace, about all the ways people treated her and the expectations her mother put on her to prove her worth as a Klingon. She told him about her father, how he’d been so loving and kind to her despite the fact that he was her mother’s concubine, how she promised him that she’d do better for the Terrans when she became intendant and he’d only looked at her with sad eyes as if nothing she could do would right the Alliance’s wrongs.  
  
When she fell silent, Chakotay said, “I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through.”  
  
“Doesn’t change anything.”  
  
“I’m still sorry.”  
  
She met his dark eyes. “Why did you stand up for me?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“On Vega IX, when your sister wanted to kill me and said you were an idiot to take me back to base without a security escort. Why did you say you believed me?”  
  
“Because I do.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
He shrugged. “I just do.”  
  
B’Elanna scoffed and shook her head. “Then your sister is right. You’re an idiot. I could have been sent by my mother to kill you, or to infiltrate the resistance, or... something.”  
  
He chuckled. “The fact that you’re saying that only strengthens my belief that you are exactly what you say you are.”  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“Someone who has suffered at the Alliance’s hand and wants to do the right thing. The details vary from person to person, but at the core that’s all of us. You’re right where you belong.”  
  
B’Elanna let out a sharp breath, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, she said, “So what’s your story then?”  
  
“Same as everyone’s.”  
  
“I mean, other than that ‘core truth’ or whatever.”  
  
Chakotay ran his tongue along a lip and glanced down at his hands.

“Forget it. You don’t have to tell me.”  
  
He found her gaze again. “Maybe I want to.”

And so he did, weaving a tale of his life on Ganymede, how he’d met his wife, the wildly divergent personalities of his two sons, how they tried to avoid getting caught up in the rebellion, how his wife and children had been killed anyway. He told her about the resistance, that he believed it was a hopeless cause but he owed them his life, and how B’Elanna may not find it an entirely hospitable environment. 

“They’ve all suffered at the hands of Klingons and the Alliance,” he said. “Many will take one look at you and be right back in those moments of terror and loss, and they’ll only ever see the enemy.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Chakotay scooted closer. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her face until he could look her in the eyes. “Not all of them will see you like that. I can’t speak for the entire resistance, but I can speak for myself and my crew. We need you. We need your skills, your education, your knowledge. My crew is ready to welcome you. I know you won’t believe it until you see it for yourself, but from now on, you’re one of us. _Valjean_ is your home, your safe haven. And until we all die in glorious battle together, it always will be.”  
  
Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him. It was an impulsive move, and not a very wise one. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she pulled away.  
  
“Sorry,” she whispered. “I wasn’t—“  
  
But he cut her off with another kiss, smothering the rest of her apology and sweeping it away with his tongue.  
  
Framing his face with her hands, she gave into her impulses. She crawled onto his lap and plundered his mouth, grinding against his erection until she couldn’t stand the barriers of clothing in between them.

“I want…” she whispered.

“Me, too.”

So piece by piece, she stripped those barriers away until nothing but skin remained.

* * *

 **Now**  
  
Once B’Elanna was sure Chakotay had fallen deeply into sleep, she crept into the corridor and beelined for the nearest computer interface. Mike was off-duty, so she commed his quarters over and over until he answered.  
  
“What is it?” he said, his voice thick with sleep.  
  
She glanced up and down the corridor, making sure no one was in sight. “I need a favor,” she said, keeping her voice low. “I need you to go to the med bay and get an aldie shot. Bring it to me outside Chakotay’s quarters.”  
  
There was a pause before he said, “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
B’Elanna paced until Mike showed up, which only took a few minutes. She could always count on him to be prompt, no matter the hour. She snatched the syringe from his hand and made for Chakotay’s door.  
  
“Is the captain alright?”  
  
She stopped mid-step, a bit surprised to hear him speak. It wasn’t that he never spoke. He did. It was that when he spoke, it always meant something. She spun on a heel to face him. “No, he’s not.”  
  
“Janeway.”  
  
“Yeah.” She was about to turn back when another thought struck her. “Don’t say anything to anyone.”  
  
“Course not, ma’am.”  
  
She gave him a half smile. “Thanks, Mike.”  
  
In Chakotay’s quarters, B’Elanna went to her captain’s bedside. With gentle fingers, she stroked his face. He didn’t even stir. She lifted his shirt and pressed her fingers to his side, feeling for the right spot to place the needle.  
  
Just as she found it, Chakotay heaved and vomited on the bed.  
  
She jumped back, shielding her nose with her hand. On the plus side, the pillow she’d put behind his back kept him from rolling over. From what she could tell, most of what came up didn’t go back down.  
  
After a few dry heaves and a fit of coughing, he muttered something she couldn’t understand. B’Elanna took a breath, dropped her hand, and returned to his side. “Hey,” she said, resting a hand on his arm.  
  
“B’lanna?”  
  
“It’s me, Chakotay.”  
  
He groaned. “Smells.”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Hold still. I need to give you a shot, then I’ll help you clean up.”  
  
“Shot?”  
  
“Medicine.”  
  
He groaned again, but did as he was told.  
  
B’Elanna found the right spot between his ribs and injected the enzyme-boosters into his liver. “Alright,” she said, retracting the needle. “Can you get up?”  
  
He grunted and didn’t move.

She couldn’t lift him by herself. She could drag him to the head, but she really didn’t want to.  
  
“Why do you have to make everything so damn hard?” she grumbled.  
  
He only snored in reply.  
  
She sighed. “Well, this should be fun.”

* * *

**Then**

Guiding Chakotay to a sleeping bag, B’Elanna told him to sit. She straddled his legs and sank onto his lap, sheathing him inside her, then rocked her hips back and forth.  
  
She fucked him like a Terran would—no biting or wrestling or violence of any kind. Instead, she started slow and gained speed in increments, pressing her forehead to his. Pleasure gathered from every limb and extremity into one spot deep inside of her, tensing around his every fluid stroke.

Then the dam burst, sensations rushing forth in waves that rippled through her. When it happened, she cried so loud that echoes in the cavern made her ears ring. She didn’t care. This was the most human she’d felt in... ever. 

She kept riding him, harder and faster, swerving and seesawing on him as his grunts became groans murmured against her lips. With a final cry, he dug his fingers into her hips and came inside her. She rode on while he gasped for air, the rolling motion of his own hips slowing and, finally, stopping.  
  
“That... was nice,” he said, voice husky with strain.  
  
She huffed a laugh. “Yeah, it was.”  
  
He kissed her, his lips moving slowly against hers until he pulled away. “We should get some sleep.”  
  
“Yeah,” she whispered, tracing his lips with her fingers. Reluctantly, she crawled off.  
  
He didn’t even bother to dress for bed, and B’Elanna marveled at how willing he was to lay himself bare before a stranger. Was it a test? A manipulation? Or was he simply an idiot, like his sister had said?  
  
Chakotay unzipped his sleeping bag, crawled inside, and asked her to join. When she did, he zipped them into the small space together. They fell asleep in a tangled mess of arms and legs, skin against skin and surrounded by their combined body heat.  
  
In the morning, he rolled her onto her back, pressed his lips to hers, and fucked her all over again.

“I’m not normally like this,” she admitted when they were done.

“Like what?”

“Talkative and...“ She ran her hands over his sweat-slicked chest as she tried to think of the right word. “Affectionate.”

He kissed her forehead. “Loneliness makes us do things we wouldn’t normally do.”  
  
“So you wouldn’t normally sleep with me?”  
  
“I don’t usually sleep with people the first time I meet them, and it’s not my practice to sleep with someone on my crew.”  
  
“I’m not your crew yet.”  
  
He flashed her a mischievous smile. “And I intend to take full advantage of that.”  
  
She laughed even as he leaned in for a kiss. Then, unzipping the sleeping bag, he trailed his way down her body until her laughter turned into moans.

* * *

 **Now**  
  
B’Elanna’s eyes snapped open. Something—she wasn’t sure what—yanked her out of sleep. The lights were a bit brighter than they’d been the night before, making her squint. She threw her hands out, knocking someone’s arm away.  
  
“Whoa, there,” a familiar voice said. “It’s just me.”  
  
“Chakotay?” she whispered, trying to focus her vision.  
  
He stood over her, rippling muscles outlined in the half-bright light. He was naked but for the pair of boxers she’d left on after cleaning up his mess.  
  
When his face took shape, she frowned at how unaffected he looked. “Shouldn’t you be sick as a targ right now?”  
  
“I have a stash of anti-hangover meds in my nightstand.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Great. Of course you do.”  
  
“What are you doing on my couch?”  
  
“You asked me to stay,” she said as she raised herself into a sitting position. She winced as she tried to stretch out her stiff legs. “Kahless, we need to get you a real fucking couch.”  
  
Part of her expected him to make a joke about her phrasing, but he didn’t. “What I mean is, why are you here?”  
  
“Why? Maybe because you’ve been a human clusterfuck since Janeway left, and I’m sick of your attitude.”  
  
He snorted and made for the head. “Go home, B’Elanna.”  
  
“No.”  
  
He paused and shot her a dangerous look. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
She crossed her arms. “You heard me. First it was just a little mood change. Fine. Then it became cutting us all out, locking yourself in here and refusing to spend time with anyone. Whatever. But then it became reckless decisions during missions and, apparently, getting shitfaced all by yourself after duty.”  
  
“What I do in my own time is none of your business.”  
  
B’Elanna jumped to her feet and stormed towards him. “Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Not only are you putting us in danger during missions, you’re putting yourself in danger of dying, alone and locked-up in your quarters like this. _And_ you’re putting us in a tough position if an emergency happens while you’re drunk.”  
  
He leaned close to her face. “Get out. You have an hour to report to the bridge, and you’d better not be late.”  
  
“No. Mike can handle the bridge for a while. I’m not going anywhere until we fix this.”  
  
“There’s nothing to fix.”  
  
“I disagree.”  
  
“Don’t make me force you to leave.”  
  
She raised her hands in front of her face and bared her teeth. “I’d love to see you try.”  
  
Chakotay grunted and disappeared into the head.  
  
B’Elanna paced in his absence. What was she supposed to do next? How the fuck was she supposed to fix this? Some species had special people trained to fix this sort of emotional bullshit, but all she knew how to fix was machinery and bad tactical plans. How was she supposed to pull her friend back from whatever cliff he was stumbling towards?  
  
“Loneliness makes us do things we wouldn’t normally do,” Chakotay had told her once, two years ago.  
  
She’d been a hot mess back then, and although he’d seemed to have it together, he’d admitted that he was lonely, too. Their antidote had been three days of talking and sex while they waited for his crew to find them. She couldn’t speak for Chakotay, but those three days changed her life and jump-started a friendship she’d never before thought was possible.  
  
They’d fucked for a few months after that, but it wasn’t the sex that changed her. Since their first three days together, she’d always known she could talk to Chakotay about anything and he’d listen. More importantly, she’d found a home among his crew. For her, that was enough.  
  
But what if it wasn’t enough for him? Was that why losing a woman he’d known less than a week hit him so hard—because what he really needed was a lover?  
  
No, that couldn’t be right. There was that courtesan he met with every so often on Risa to collect intel for the resistance. He never said as much, but B’Elanna knew he fucked her every time. Surely, that would suffice. Right?  
  
Unless it wasn’t just about sex. Could he have actually made an emotional connection to Janeway? Had a few nights in bed with that sympathizing witch actually fooled him into thinking they had something special—something important enough that it tore a hole in his heart when she left? If he’d needed that sort of intimacy, why hadn’t he just said so?

By the time Chakotay emerged from the head, B’Elanna had decided to try a different approach.  
  
And, apparently, so had he. “Look,” he said as he made his way to where she was standing. “I’m sorry for being an ass. You’re right, I haven’t been a good captain lately. So maybe you should just take over for a while.”  
  
She frowned. “Absolutely not.”  
  
“Why? You’re more qualified to lead than I am. You’ve been with this crew for two years. They respect you. You won’t let them down like I have.”  
  
She took his face in her hands. “Chakotay, listen to me. I don’t pretend to understand why you liked Janeway so much, but I do understand loneliness. You helped me get through mine two years ago. Maybe it’s time for me to return the favor.”

“Are you offering to have sex with me?”

“If that’ll help, but it’s up to you. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll do it.”

“I’m not sure I know what I need right now.”

“Then we’ll figure it out together. I want my best friend back. I need you, your crew needs you, and the resistance needs you.”

“You could all do much better than me.”  
  
“No,” she said, stroking his cheek. “ _You_ can do better than _her_. You’re one of the few actual good people in this universe, and you make people around you want to be better, too.”  
  
“I didn’t change Kathryn’s mind.”  
  
“You don’t know that. She may not have done what you wanted her to do, but she left you alive _and_ gave us her intel on the Battle of Tzenketh. Believe me, that’s not typical behavior for her.”  
  
“I asked her to stay,” he murmured.  
  
B’Elanna’s hands slipped to his shoulders. He was an idiot for hoping Janeway would agree to such a thing, but she bit back the insult and kept her voice gentle. “Maybe she wasn’t ready for that.”  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
What exactly B’Elanna felt for him, she didn’t know. She’d never allowed herself to think about it. All she knew was that she wanted to erase his stupid obsession with that horrible woman. Janeway didn’t deserve him.

So B’Elanna slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him, pouring all of her mixed-up feelings into the touch. 

To her relief, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, his bare chest bumping against her shirt. His lips were so soft, his breath tasted of mint, and, Kahless, he was good at this. He dragged her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it.  
  
She wanted to press her body to his, bite his cheek, and fuck him so hard he’d never make the mistake of giving his heart to such a toxic person ever again. It took everything inside her to restrain the impulse.  
  
Eventually, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. His breath was warm on her face. “God, I’ve forgotten how good it feels to touch you.”

“Maybe I should remind you more often.”

“You’re right, you know. What you said. I am lonely, and this whole drinking-until-I-pass-out thing isn’t working. But I can’t ask you for something you’re only offering out of pity.”

She let her hands slip down to his chest, grazing his nipples with her thumbs. ”This has nothing to do with pity.”  
  
He pulled away, frowning, and searched her eyes. “What... are you saying?”  
  
B’Elanna laughed. “Calm down, Chakotay. I’m not asking you to marry me or anything. I’m not looking for romance or any of that shit. But you’re not the only one around here with needs. We trust each other, and... well... we already know how the other is. If we both want it, then why not help each other out?”  
  
His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer and making her suddenly aware of his arousal. Even so, he seemed hesitant. “It’s not just about sex.”  
  
“No, it’s also about companionship. You already tell me things you don’t tell the rest of the crew. Maybe you’d feel better if we did more than talk.” She traced the outlines of his muscles. “Just tell me something. And be honest. Do you want to fuck me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She slipped her fingers through the flap of his boxers and teased the soft skin of his penis. “Then there’s no reason to be lonely anymore.”  
  
“B’Elanna,” he groaned, thrusting into her touch.  
  
“Fuck me,” she whispered.  
  
And then he did, accosting her mouth with such force she stumbled back a step. He plunged his tongue inside, sweeping and sliding against hers. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and pumped while he desperately worked to rid her of her clothes.  
  
When nothing was left but a pile of fabric on the floor, he guided her to his bed. It was still bare from when she’d stripped it the night before, but she didn’t care. It was clean and comfy. She slid his boxers down and let them fall, then dragged him with her onto the mattress.  
  
He didn’t waste any time pushing into her and, despite the lack of foreplay, she didn’t mind too much. His strokes were slow at first, encouraging her body to lubricate more, but soon enough he was pumping into her like a piston at full speed.  
  
She wasn’t going to come from this, but she didn’t care. She’d missed being so close to him.

Maybe she was lonely, too.

He shouted when he came, hips stuttering and cock pulsing violently. Clearly, he’d needed a good fuck for a while. She clenched the muscles in her pelvis and met his final thrusts, squeezing him until he was empty. He panted above her, beads of sweat dripping onto her face.  
  
She dragged his head down, his chest weighing on hers as she kissed him thoroughly. When she released his lips, she asked, “Feel better?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, smiling for the first time she’d seen in weeks. She caressed those sexy dimples in his cheeks, and he pressed another kiss to her mouth. “Now come shower with me and I’ll show you how much I appreciate you.”  
  
She grinned. “Absolutely.”


End file.
